La recette d'une relation citronnée
by Altalia
Summary: Commencez par prendre une situation un peu compliquée avec un homme tourmenté. Ajoutez-y une mission bien sucrée avec des monstres, des problèmes et des amis. Et finissez par mélanger avec un peu de citron. Toute la préparation se fait au soleil, pour obtenir une relation délicate à la guimauve citronnée.


**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 _Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, sachez que d'habitude, j'écris plutôt sur le monde merveilleux de J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) du coup pour la première fois (et peut-être pas la dernière selon vos avis) je me lance dans l'écriture compliquée d'un One-shot sur l'univers **Marvel**._

 _Alors du coup on ne m'assassine pas si ça ne vous plaît, on ne m'insulte pas non plus et par contre je prends tout le reste des commentaires !_  
 _Je me ferai même une joie d'y répondre (au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaîtront) à la fin de cette fiction (histoire de pas spoiler tout le monde)._

 _Pour vous pésenter cet OS je dois vous dire que l'idée vient de Shirahime-Sama que je salue (si tu passes par là :p) qui m'a soumis l'idée de faire une fiction avec nos trois personnages Marvel préférés !  
Du coup, si vous aussi vous avez des idées (sachant que sur cet univers j'en ai pas beaucoup puisque ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection) vous pouvez me les soumettre et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour les mettre par écrit !_

 _Je crois avoir tout dit..._

 _Ah non !_

 _Ceci est une fiction contenant une **relation explicite** (plusieurs en fait) **avec trois hommes** donc ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent passer tout de suite leur chemin. Cette fiction se rapproche du PWP et a été écrite par mes soins (je ne tolère donc pas le plagiat)._

 _Et dernière petite chose : si vous en voulez d'autres sur cet univers Marvel (qui est génial il faut l'avouer !) il faut me donner **vos avis** sur ce One-shot pour que je sache si c'est bien, nul, à améliorer, si j'ai des modifications à faire et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête même si ça n'a aucun rapport et que c'est juste pour me dire que vous êtes plusieurs dans votre tête._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews !** _

_**Daraen29 :** Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ton petit mot, plein de bonnes choses, de compliments et d'indications précises sur ce que tu as aimé m'a fait plaisir ! Moi aussi je suis fan du couple Steve/Tony mais, pour une fois, comme il n'y en a pas beaucoup (voire pas du tout en fait) je voulais en faire une originale avec Thor (qui est aussi un de mes personnages favoris) et je suis absolument ravie qu'elle t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup ! 3_

 _ **Wasab-chan :** Alors normalement il n'y a pas de suite de prévue (je ne vois même pas ce que je pourrais dire dedans) mais si tu n'es pas la seule à me le demander, tu as peut-être moyen d'en avoir une ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, c'est super gentil et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer d'écrire encore et encore et encore pour continuer à vous faire plaisir et à vous faire passer de bons moments (moi qui me disait que j'allais arrêter...) :D_

 _ **Laanais :** Oui, j'avoue que je me suis laissée débordée par mon enthousiasme... Mais il t'as plu ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Merci pour ton avis, j'enregistre précieusement et me lance dans la modification (j'ai déjà deux avis en comptant le tien et celui d'une autre auteure)_

 ** _Sadarghf :_** _Merci pour ton retour, même si, à priori tu n'imaginais l'écrit comme ça ^^. Et puisque tu as été surprise (agréablement à priori) par cet OS, je suis d'autant plus contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Concernant ta préférence pour les deux blonds, peut-être qu'un jour (si j'ai une idée ou si tu m'en donnes une) j'écrirais quelque chose avec eux en couple principal... ;) En attendant, pour la recette... ma foi c'est une très bonne question à leur poser !_

 ** _Lyla0i :_** _Certes j'y suis allée un peu fort sur le lemon, mais il t'as plu à priori ! Donc c'est le principal ! Et non je ne suis pas très catholique dans mes écrits, j'avoue !_

 ** _Au vu des reviews et de l'énorme sentiment de bonheur qu'elles m'ont fait éprouver je vous propose une chose : je travaille actuellement sur une autre fiction sur cet univers mais je n'arrive pas à me décider du pairing donc je vous laisse le choix :_** _à vous de me dire avec qui vous voulez mettre Loki et si vous voulez voir d'autres couples dedans ! Sachez qu'elle est déjà faite mais que je dois juste la modifier pour qu'elle me convienne (parce qu'elle traîne depuis un moment dans mon ordi et qu'elle ne me plaît absolument plus !)  
_

 _Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour ceux qui veulent !_

* * *

Calé dans les bras forts et sécurisants de Thor, Tony s'endort doucement, profitant de la respiration des deux hommes qui l'entourent pour s'apaiser. Après une activité et une journée aussi physique que la leur, ce repos est bien mérité ! Et pour une fois, aucune crise d'angoisse à l'horizon, aucun sentiment d'insécurité ou de détresse... Rien ! Juste cette sensation de confort, de protection et d'amour.

\- A quoi tu penses pour soupirer de bonheur ainsi ? Lui demanda Steve en souriant.  
\- À vous, lui répondit Tony.

Thor et Steve sourient devinant aisément les pensées qui l'habitent. Et en y repensant, ils se plongent tous les deux également dans leurs souvenirs de cette journée et de celles qui avaient précédé.

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une simple alerte causée par une invasion de Doombots dans le centre ville. Toute l'équipe était alors à la tour Stark et ils étaient donc partis immédiatement à la rescousse des citoyens prisonniers. Il leur avait fallu cinq minutes montre en main pour arriver au point de rendez-vous imposé par Fury. Tony et Thor furent les premiers sur les lieux puis vint le queenjet qui portait toutes les personnes ne pouvant voler. Quand il se posa, tous s'étonnèrent de ne pas entendre Thor crier ou Tony faire exploser des murs et des voitures.

Ils descendirent tous de l'avion et se rassemblèrent autour de leurs collègues déjà présents. Et, alors qu'ils allaient leur demander ce qui leur arrivait, ils aperçurent l'origine de leur arrêt. Devant eux, à la place qu'occupait normalement une banque, se trouvait une vitrine remplie de guimauve et d'oursons en gélatine. Après la première stupéfaction passée, Tony se mit à regarder partout autour d'eux pour trouver la personne à l'origine de cette chose.

Il n'eut pas le temps de passer la zone au peigne fin grâce à Jarvis que, déjà, la vitrine explosait, les inondant abondamment de gélatine rose. Alors qu'elle glissait sur l'armure de Tony et s'imprégnait dans les vêtements des autres, Jarvis signala la présence d'une substance désinhibitrice dans la substance rose. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'alarmer avant que leurs pensées dérivent… Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais cette substance avec des propriétés désinhibitrices allait majorer tous leurs traits de caractères et leurs envies.

C'est ainsi que Natasha, inexorablement attirée par Bruce et son ambivalence entre force et douceur, se retrouva à foncer droit sur lui pour lui voler un baiser. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas longtemps car Bruce avidement répondant au baiser, ils rejoignirent le queenjet pour regagner la tour rapidement.  
Quant à Clint, il avait appelé sa femme, Laura, et discutait avec elle de leurs prochaines retrouvailles.  
Tony, sujet aux crises d'angoisses apaisées uniquement par le silence, demanda à Jarvis de l'emmener le plus rapidement possible à la mer. Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable fin et les rochers saurait le calmer.

Lorsqu'il prit son envol, il aperçut le regard pénétrant de Steve et Thor qui l'observaient attentivement. Sans s'en formaliser, il commença sa route vers la mer. Au bout de deux heures de vol, il atteignit enfin la plage de sable fin que Jarvis lui avait décrite. Privée pour lui, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et propre, cette plage ressemblait à un coin de paradis avec son eau bleu azur. Il se posa sur le sable, retira l'armure qu'il laissa dans un coin et s'avança sur le sable jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau.

Là, son regard tomba sur les reflets faisant scintiller l'eau de milles et unes étoiles luminescentes et il plongea dans ses souvenirs. Ces étincelles lui rappelaient la mauvaise image des étoiles illuminant le ciel lorsqu'il avait envoyé le missile sur le vaisseau mère des Chitauris. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience… Repenser à cela le fit se crisper et, sans le vouloir, sans le sentir, sa respiration s'accéléra et il s'ancra dans ce souvenir à un point tel qu'il ne put en sortir.

Le bruit pourtant apaisant de l'eau ne l'aidait en rien, et il s'enlisait doucement mais sûrement dans ce souvenir horrible d'une chute sans fin. Il revint à la réalité lorsque deux bras forts l'encerclèrent à la taille. Il se retourna instantanément pour faire face à la personne qui l'entourait et se retrouva nez à nez avec Steve qui le tenait contre lui. En regardant autour d'eux, il aperçut aussi Thor à deux pas et il ramena son attention sur le Captain. Encore incapable de parler à cause de ses récentes émotions dues à la crise de panique, il ne fit que l'interroger du regard quant à sa présence, à leur présence dans ce coin perdu.

\- On s'inquiétait, _lui répondit Steve avec, en effet, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux_.

\- Mer… _voulut répondre Tony en retour_.

\- Si tu nous remercies je te jettes à l'eau, _sourit Thor_.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette habitude qu'avaient les terriens à remercier pour chaque geste. Pour lui, il était tout à fait normal de venir voir un ami qui partait seul ! Tony sourit à l'Asgardien et tourna à nouveau le regard sur Steve qui avait resserré sa prise autour de lui. Il leva les yeux et s'attarda un moment sur ses lèvres avant de succomber à la tentation.

Le baiser devint vite sulfureux et s'accentua encore lorsque Thor passa dans son dos pour lui caresser le torse à travers son vêtement. Tony gémit dans le baiser quand une main aventureuse se faufila sous son t-shirt, caressant son ventre à la lisière de son pantalon. Bientôt une deuxième main rejoignit la première et Tony ne fut plus qu'une masse gémissante entre les bras des deux hommes.

Pourtant il avait l'habitude de ces sensations… mais là il avait l'impression que tout était accentué ! Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune vierge effarouchée ! Thor remonta ses deux mains pour les poser sur le visage d'un Tony gémissant et le retourna face à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement à son tour. Steve ne resta pas en reste, il fit immédiatement glisser ses mains sous le pantalon d'Iron Man et caressa ses fesses à travers son caleçon. La masse gémissante qu'était Tony devint une loque gémissante entre les mains de ses deux amants. Quand les mains du Captain passèrent sous le dernier bout de tissu, les jambes de Tony flanchèrent sous les sensations et ses deux compagnons durent le guider jusqu'au sol afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

\- Déjà dans cet état alors qu'on t'a à peine touché ? _Se moqua gentiment Thor_.

\- Tais-toi et continue, _lui répondit-il en_ _gémissant_ _lorsque la main de Steve s'enroula autour de son sexe._

\- Un soucis peut-être ? _Se moqua Steve à son tour, heureux de pouvoir prouver à Tony qu'il n'était pas coincé_.

Tony grogna et fit basculer Thor pour se retrouver à cheval sur lui, Steve dans son dos. Il parcourut tout le torse de l'homme de caresses plus ou moins légères et, arrivé au bord de son haut, il le lui fit retirer. Alors que Thor enlevait le haut de son armure, Steve avait retiré le t-shirt de Tony et caressait son torse avec impatience. Une fois torse nu, Thor ramena le brun sur lui et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, parcourant de caresses sa poitrine, son ventre, ses bras et insistant particulièrement sur les zones le faisant gémit et crier.

Steve, toujours dans le dos de Tony, passa les mains entre ses deux amants pour ouvrit le pantalon de Thor et y glisser sa main. Thor grogna et accentua le baiser en appuyant sur la nuque de Tony pour qu'il se rapproche davantage de lui. Se faisant, le bassin du brun appuya sur la main de Steve qui, à son tour, accentua la pression sur la verge de Thor, le faisant gémir légèrement. Steve se décala alors sur le côté pour voir les deux hommes et continua à caresser le sexe de Thor et les fesses de Tony pour les entendre gémir.

Tony, dont l'impatience naturelle avait été majorée par la gélatine rose, se releva un peu du blond sur lequel il était allongé pour lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Il en profita pleinement pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau découverte et insista sur chaque zone érogène. Une fois le dernier bout de tissu cachant le corps de Thor retiré, Tony sourit largement et revint l'embrasser.

En revanche, sa main, elle, resta avec celle de Steve : sur la verge de Thor qui demandait toute leur attention. La main du Captain qui caressait le dos et les fesses d'Iron Man passa sous son ventre et défit son pantalon. Thor, les mains libres, lui fit relever le bassin pour faire glisser son vêtement sur ses cuisses et le lui retirer. Il ne restait plus que son caleçon à Tony, Thor n'avait plus rien et le Captain avait encore son bas. Décidant que ce n'était pas équitable, les deux hommes se jetèrent sur le soldat et, alors que Tony l'embrassait avec passion, Thor retira tour à tour le pantalon et le caleçon. Dès qu'il fut libre d'en profiter, Tony fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Steve pour les poser sur sa verge.

Alors qu'il commençait un va-et-vient lent en embrassant son amant, Thor se positionna derrière lui et caressa tout son dos d'un toucher aérien. Un instant, il frissonna sous les sensations conjuguées du toucher de l'Asgardien et de la légère brise marine qui effleura sa peau nue. Les doigts effleurèrent ses côtes, son ventre, s'attardèrent sur sa nuque et ses épaules puis s'arrêtèrent sur ses reins. Ensuite, ils passèrent sur ses fesses, entre ses cuisses, caressèrent la peau douce de son aine et finirent par flatter sa verge d'attentions délicates.

Tony, embrassé par Steve, gémit dans le baiser et se rencogna plus encore contre lui en levant le bassin vers Thor pour obtenir encore plus de sensations. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que les gémissements et les cris qui résonnaient sur la plage. Le bruit des vagues, au départ apaisant, semblait électriser les sens de chacun et les grains de sable fin leur faisait un matelas confortable pour s'adonner au plaisir.

\- T'arrêtes pas ! _Gémit Tony, déçu et frustré de perdre les mains de Thor_.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter…

Le blond se mit à la tête de Tony et l'embrassa passionnément avant que Steve ne lui donne trois doigts à sucer. Là, les deux blonds furent confrontés à la véritable incarnation de la luxure façon Tony Stark… Il s'occupait de ces doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Il léchait, mordillait, suçotait, tirait, caressait et tout ça rien qu'avec sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents… Steve, aussi rouge que le drapeau américain, retira ses doigts de la bouche pulpeuse et les fit descendre le long de son dos alors qu'il l'embrassait avec intensité.

Quand Tony gémit parce qu'un doigt passait doucement son anneau de chair, Thor lui recouvrit à son tour la bouche par ses lèvres. Il lui donna alors un baiser sulfureux pour lui faire oublier la douleur. À genoux devant le brun, l'Asgardien profitait de la vue que lui offraient ses deux amants. En rabaissant la tête pour souffler et reprendre sa respiration, Tony rougit en comprenant enfin la position qu'avait Thor. À genoux devant lui, sa verge se tenait juste devant son visage et il n'avait qu'à s'approcher de quelques centimètres pour l'avoir en bouche…

Alors que Steve le préparait en faisant attention à tout signe de douleur ou d'inconfort, Tony céda à la tentation et lécha le sexe de Thor sur toute sa longueur. Ce geste fit pousser un petit cri de surprise à l'homme qui enfouit immédiatement ses mains dans les cheveux du brun pour s'ancrer à la réalité. Tony fit alors tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le contrôle échappe à Thor et qu'il se laisse enfin aller. Mais, à son plus grand regret, lui qui avait déjà un certain contrôle sur ses émotions et ses réactions était là complètement maître de tout.

Lorsque Steve enfonça un troisième doigt dans son intimité et toucha sa prostate, Tony prit la verge de Thor jusque dans la gorge pour étouffer son cri. Les mains de l'Asgardien le maintenaient relativement en place mais le brun sentait qu'il pouvait s'arrêter n'importe quand. Quand il ne put plus respirer, Tony releva la tête et se fit kidnapper les lèvres par celles de Steve qui était sous lui. Il avait toujours une main posée sur son sexe et le caressait en de légers mouvements de va-et-vient pour faire passer les légères douleurs de la préparation.

Alors que Steve accélérait ses mouvements, Thor commença d'amples mouvements de hanches pour aller et venir dans la bouche de Tony qui gémit sous les sensations exquises que lui procuraient ses amants. Chaque mouvement en lui, chaque caresse, chaque soupir ou gémissement, tout l'amenait un peu plus proche de la délivrance. Mais, alors que les doigts de Steve allaient à nouveau effleurer sa prostate, c'est son cri, étouffé par le sexe de Thor, qui fit venir l'Asgardien en premier. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Tony qui, à la grande surprise de ses amants et de lui-même, avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de quémander un baiser à l'homme qu'il venait de faire jouir.

En l'embrassant avec ardeur et passion, Thor sentit le goût de sa propre semence et, plutôt que de l'écœurer, ce goût l'excita davantage. Le baiser prit fin quand Steve retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant car celui-ci grogna de mécontentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à nouveau occupées par celles du Captain. Steve fit alors se relever Tony pour qu'il s'installe à quatre pattes sur la cape rouge de Thor. Interrompant le baiser, le soldat passa derrière son amant brun pour laisser ses lèvres à Thor qui en profita allègrement. Tout doucement, prenant mille-et-une précautions, Steve entra précautionneusement dans l'intimité de Tony, laissant le soin à Thor de le distraire de la légère douleur.

Après un léger temps d'adaptation, le brun bougea les hanches pour aller à la rencontre du sexe de Steve, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il voulait davantage de sensations. Thor arrêta le baiser, au grand mécontentement de Tony qui oublia toute idée de vengeance quand l'Asgardien posa sa main sur sa verge et laissa la deuxième caresser son corps de tout son soûl.

Tony, qui se targuait d'être un homme maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, à part saoul, n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante entre les mains de ces deux hommes sur-humains. Mais, étrangement, plutôt que de l'énerver ou de le faire se sentir ridicule, il avait envie, besoin même, de sentir encore plus de caresses, de coups de butoir de Steve, d'entendre davantage les grognements et les soupirs de Thor ! Alors, renonçant à tout contrôle, Tony vint à nouveau à la rencontre des hanches de Steve pour qu'il accélère ses mouvements et, en même temps, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de l'Asgardien pour le faire gémir.

Au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient de Steve dans son corps, Tony ne fut plus en mesure de faire ou penser quoique ce soit. Il sentait uniquement cette verge qui touchait sa prostate à chaque fois, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir mémorable. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il ne sentit plus les mains de Thor se perdre dans ses cheveux qu'il se reconnecta quelques secondes à la réalité. Jusqu'au moment où il fut happé par le plaisir violent d'un intense coup de reins du soldat. En criant son nom, il se tourna vers Steve et, surpris, vit apparaître la silhouette de Thor derrière lui.

Impatient et demandeur, l'Asgardien avait, avec son accord, pénétré Steve pendant qu'il besognait Tony avec un acharnement passionnel. La plage fut alors remplie de cris, de gémissements, de soupirs et de prénoms hurlés. Tony s'agrippait vainement au sable, remplissant ses ongles courts de petits grains fins. Steve s'accrochait à ses hanches pour pouvoir assurer sa prise, et Thor avait attrapé les mains du soldat sur la taille de Tony pour pouvoir faire passionnément l'amour à Steve. À ce rythme, avec l'image de Thor prenant le soldat, Tony fut le premier à succomber au plaisir. Il se déversa sur le sable fin, faisant s'agglutiner quelques grains alors qu'il hurlait le prénom de ses amants. La contraction de son corps enferma davantage la verge de Steve qui, sous la décharge de plaisir, rendit les armes à son tour, entraînant la reddition de Thor.

À bout de souffle, les trois hommes s'allongèrent au sol sur la cape de l'Asgardien, Tony encadré par les deux blonds.

\- Vous avez voulu me tuer, avouez _, rit Tony complètement épuisé par leur activité intense_.

\- Si on avait vraiment voulu, _lui répondit Thor_ , tu le serais déjà.

\- D'un autre côté, _surenchérit Steve,_ l'orgasme est aussi appelé la « petite mort ». Donc dans un sens, _conclut-il_ , oui on a voulu te tuer de plaisir.

\- Vous pourrez recommencer alors, _sourit le brun en se serrant contre Thor alors qu'il ramenait Steve plus près de lui_.

\- Tout de suite ? _Demanda Thor, les yeux emplis de luxure_.

\- Là tu vas vraiment me tuer, _soupira Tony_.

Thor grommela quelque chose à propos de humains et de leur nature fragile puis referma ses bras sur Tony. Il attendrait un peu avant de lui faire l'amour à son tour… peut-être une ou deux heures… Quand le brun fut endormi, Steve se leva, se dirigea vers l'eau et y plongea avec impatience. Il fut vite rejoint par Thor qui le coula en le tirant par les pieds. S'ensuivit une partie de partie de jeux d'eau comme ils n'en avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Le jeu se finit quand Thor, attiré par la goutte d'eau sur les lèvres de Steve, vint embrasser tendrement le soldat. Le baiser devint fougueux quand les mains des deux hommes commencèrent à se balader librement sur la peau nue.

Chacun se laissait aller aux sensations prodiguées par l'autre, se laissait enivrer par les odeurs, les ressentis, le clapotis de l'eau sur leur peau et chaque caresse, chaque attention, chaque baiser un peu plus poussé, les menaient irrémédiablement vers l'apogée de leur excitation. Un gémissement retentit lorsque la main aventureuse de Thor se posa délicatement sur la verge de Steve pour y faire de lents va-et-viens et le soldat, prit dans ses sensations, ne put que croiser ses mains autour du cou du blond pour profiter de l'instant. Doucement, pas à pas, Thor les fit rejoindre la berge jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient de l'eau uniquement jusqu'aux hanches.

Là, il s'agenouilla dans l'eau et, sous le regard surpris de Steve, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre dressé et sourit en entendant l'homme soupirer de plaisir. Le goût de la mer se mélangeait à celui de Steve et Thor se faisait une joie d'en savourer toutes les nuances pour différencier ce qui lui appartenait : Steve. Les mains enfouies dans les cheveux blond soleil, le soldat hésitait entre laisser faire l'Asgardien ou lui demander de prendre un rythme plus appuyé… Quand Thor grogna légèrement autour de son membre, Steve abandonna tout contrôle pour se laisser complètement aller. Il appuya sur la tête de son amant, le faisant prendre complètement sa verge en bouche. Le soldat rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, pour regarder l'image renvoyée par Thor à cet instant. Et rien que cette vue, en plus du doigt qui venait de s'insérer délicatement dans son intimité, suffit à le faire venir dans la bouche accueillante.

Il resta un moment à reprendre son souffle en regardant Thor qui léchait son membre pour ne pas en laisser une goutte. Quand il se releva enfin, Steve l'attira dans un baiser sulfureux qui lui fit goûter son propre goût. Profitant du baiser, Thor fit passer ses mains sur les fesses du soldat et inséra à nouveau un doigt dans son intimité, le faisant complètement se relâcher dans ses bras alors qu'il soupirait de plaisir. Steve, perdu dans les sensations, finit par mouvoir ses hanches afin de réclamer plus d'attention de la part de son amant qui ajouta alors un second doigt en lâchant ses lèvres pour le laisser respirer.

Steve prit alors une grande inspiration et rattrapa les lèvres de Thor pour un nouveau baiser plein de promesses. Quand, à nouveau, Steve fit des mouvements avec ses hanches, Thor le serra dans ses bras et le ramena au bord de l'eau avant de l'allonger sur le sable. Les grains collaient et frottaient dans le dos du soldat, le faisant légèrement rougir mais les deux hommes n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient accaparés par l'autre, leurs sensations et le plaisir ressenti par l'entrée de l'Asgardien dans le corps de son amant. Tout ce qu'il ressentaient semblait être décuplé par l'environnement alentour... L'excitation de le faire sur un endroit à découvert peut-être ? En tout cas, les deux hommes ne retenaient aucune caresses, aucun soupir, aucun mouvement, aucun gémissement. Et, bien qu'ils venaient de faire honneur au plus jeune d'entre eux, ils se donnèrent corps et âme dans cet ébat de plaisir partagé.

Achevés par l'intensité de leur passion ardente, les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le sable en se roulant dans les bras de l'autre. C'est ainsi que les trouva Tony quand il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour somnoler un moment.

\- Vous avez joué sans moi ? _Demanda le brun en se rapprochant à pas lents et légers de ses deux amants._

 _-_ Nous n'allions pas t'attendre Tony, _lui répondit Steve_ _en souriant avant de lui tendre la main pour le ramener auprès d'eux._

À l'invitation délicatement esquissée, Tony rejoignit ses deux amants sur le sable. Il s'engouffra entre les deux hommes, les faisant sourire par cette action. Bientôt, les mains se baladèrent à nouveau sur les corps alanguis et désireux et Tony finit par soupirer sous les paires de mains qui le caressaient de toutes parts.

Il rougit, se dandina sous les touchés aériens et se colla à Steve pour que les caresses se fassent plus appuyées, moins légères et plus intenses. Son vœu fut exaucé par Thor qui passa une main dans son dos avant de la faire descendre jusque sur ses fesses. Tony gémit quand un doigt fit son chemin dans son intimité, préparant délicatement une activité impatiemment attendue des trois hommes. Steve, pour une fois impatient, joignit sa main à celle de Thor alors qu'il embrassait Tony à en perdre haleine.

Avec trois doigts appartenant à ses deux amants plus une bouche avide de baisers qui l'embrassait, le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était complètement perdu dans son plaisir si bien que ses mouvements, au départ délicats, se faisaient anarchiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent complètement quand Thor entra délicatement en lui, prenant son temps pour ne pas le blesser et Steve caressa son membre pour lui faire oublier son inconfort. Sous les sensations conjuguées, et quand l'Asgardien toucha sa prostate, Tony cria de plaisir avant de réclamer des mouvements plus rapides.

Thor se fit une joie de l'exaucer et Steve retira alors sa main pour joindre un doigt à la verge de Thor entourée par les chairs de leur amant. Tony ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de se détendre en voyant le sourire confiant du soldat. Il prit même la décision de lui donner du plaisir à son tour en caressant sa verge avec les mêmes mouvements lents qu'il lui avait faits quelques minutes auparavant. Steve soupira, ferma les yeux en arrêtant un instant les mouvements de ses deux doigts dans l'antre chaud de Tony puis reprit son geste quand sa respiration se fut calmée.

Complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir grâce aux coups de butoir de Thor, Tony ne sentit le changement de position de Steve que lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur un corps chaud et accueillant. Thor. Steve était devant lui, agenouillé entre ses jambes alors que son deuxième amant lui faisait l'amour avec des mouvements plus calmes.

Ne quittant pas son regard une seule seconde et ses mains caressantes posées sur ses hanches, Steve prit possession du corps de Tony pendant que Thor détournait son attention en faisant des mouvements rapides sur son membre. Quand il fut complètement entré dans l'antre chaud et serré, Steve attendit un moment pour que Tony s'habitue totalement à l'intrusion. Il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet et ses mains s'étaient accrochées à la taille de Steve pour serrer quelque chose sous la douleur. Se sentant responsable, Steve s'excusa auprès du brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Tony pencha légèrement la tête pour montrer à son amant qu'il pouvait bouger. Au premier mouvement, le visage du brun se crispa à nouveau. De lentes caresses sur son membre de la part de Thor réussirent à lui faire passer ce moment douloureux et, au regard confiant de Tony, Steve reprit ses mouvements avec lenteur.

Quand il commença à gémir et à se contorsionner pour trouver une position lui faisant davantage ressentir les sensations, Steve et Thor adoptèrent un rythme plus intense pour l'exaucer. Alors que Tony profitait copieusement de cet instant de pure luxure, ses deux amants s'embrassèrent par-dessus son épaule, le faisant gémir plus fort encore. Il cria quand les deux hommes touchèrent sa prostate. Et, alors qu'ils reproduisaient ce mouvement pour obtenir de lui la même merveilleuse mélodie ils en découvrirent une plus fabuleuse encore. Tony venait de hurler de plaisir. Et, aux yeux et aux oreilles de ses amants, ce son était le plus magnifique au monde.

S'écorchant la voix à hurler de bonheur, Tony se mit à caresser tous les espaces de peau qui passaient à sa portée. Et, alors qu'il embrassait Steve, une main aventureuse effectua des mouvements légers sur sa hampe, le rendant alors complètement muet pour un instant. Avant qu'il ne redonne de la voix pour exprimer à ses amants combien il aimait ce qu'ils lui faisaient.

Tony ne résista pas longtemps à toutes ses attentions et au regard de Steve posé sur son corps alangui. Il rendit les armes en hurlant le prénom de ses amants et en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Ses mains se serrèrent sur la nuque du soldat et, alors qu'il reprenait vaguement ses esprits pendant une accalmie, il sentit les bras de Thor se refermer sur son torse alors que ceux de Steve rejoignaient le corps allongé sous le brun.

Sentant partir leur amant, Thor et Steve s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de venir à leur tour. Sentant ses compagnons s'abandonner à leur tour au plaisir, Tony jouit une seconde fois, au plus grand bonheur de ses amants.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent dédiées à Tony. Allongés de chaque côté du plus jeune, Thor et Steve le prirent dans leurs bras pour le câliner et l'apaiser après ces émotions particulièrement intenses.

\- Vous allez me tuer, _soupira Tony._

\- On va éviter, _lui sourit Steve._ Mais par contre, on recommence quand tu veux.

\- Pas tout de suite ! _S'exclama le brun, faisant rire ses amants._

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? _Demanda Thor d'une voix hésitante._

\- On profite, _répondit Tony en se relevant._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amants qui le regardaient d'un air surpris et, avec un grand sourire, il courut jusqu'à l'eau pour s'y jeter avec plaisir.

Au final, à présent, peu lui importait ce qu'il s'était passé, les crises d'angoisse et les moments de honte, de désarroi et de peur. Il était entouré, apprécié pour ce qu'il était et avait deux hommes pour qui il comptait vraiment. C'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

 _Re !_

 _Alors cette lecture ?_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?_  
 _Je veux tout savoir !_

 _Plus sérieusement... c'est pour le moment la seule que j'ai écrite (et la seule idée (ou presque) que j'ai) mais si vous en voulez d'autres ou que vous avez des idées que vous voudriez voir écrites, hésitez pas à me les soumettre !_

 _Je me répète un peu par rapport à en haut mais si vous en voulez d'autres, il me faut votre avis ! :)_

 _Par ailleurs, je remercie Shirahime-Sama (et pardon si j'écorche ton pseudo XD)qui m'a donné cette idée et a soutenu cette fiction de la conception de l'idée à la minute du post !_

 _A présent, je vous souhaite un bon week-end (ou journée, soirée... bref !) et vous dit à la prochaine dans les réponses aux reviews (que j'ajouterais ici histoire de pas spoiler tout le monde) !_

 ** _Je redis ce que j'ai dit en haut : je suis en train de reprendre une fiction (un one-shot encore) sur cet univers. Elle traîne depuis un moment dans mon ordi et du coup elle ne me plaît plus. Je suis en train de la reprendre complètement et je ne sais pas vraiment quel pairing mettre. J'ai donc besoin de l'avis de tous ceux qui veulent bien me le donner ! Le but est de mettre Loki avec quelqu'un (Steve, Thor, Banner, Tony, Hawkeye...) et, si vous voulez, je pourrai mettre d'autres gens en couple à côté (c'est vous qui me dites !)_**

 ** _Sachez qu'elle est déjà intégralement écrite, il faut juste que je la modifie pour qu'elle me plaise et qu'elle contienne un pairing (parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour le moment, d'où le fait qu'elle ne me plaise pas :p)_**

 ** _Alors à vos claviers pour me donner votre avis !_**


End file.
